Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya masuk ke klub pemburu hantu yang bernama Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club. Klub yang didirikan untuk membasmi para hantu yang bergentayangan di sekolah. Klub yang diisi oleh orang-orang konyol dan tidak beres. Di samping itu, ternyata ada hantu cantik yang menyukai Naruto. Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak terduga. Fic request for Ryoko.
1. Tentang GHOBAC

Di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah yang sangat besar dan berlantai lima. Dibangun sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu di sebuah kawasan di tepi kota Konoha. Dikelilingi oleh perumahan warga yang cukup padat dan hening.

Dahulunya kawasan Konoha Gakuen ini adalah area pemakaman umum yang sangat angker. Saking angkernya, banyak penduduk yang lewat di sana mengaku pernah diganggu oleh penunggu-penunggu di sana. Hingga pada akhirnya pemerintah kota Konoha memanggil para ahli pembasmi hantu untuk menyucikan daerah pemakaman itu. Lalu setelah para arwah gentayangan yang selalu mengganggu para penduduk yang lewat itu pergi dan dimusnahkan. Para penduduk di sana pun mulai merasa tenang dan damai. Karena tidak ada penampakan hantu yang mengganggu lagi.

Kemudian pemerintah kota Konoha melakukan perubahan pada kawasan itu. Semua pemakaman dibongkar dan dipindahkan ke kawasan yang baru.

Setelah itu, area bekas pemakaman yang sangat angker itu dijadikan area untuk sekolah yang baru. Sekolah tingkat SMA yang bernama Konoha Gakuen. Hingga lima belas tahun kemudian, sekolah ini menjadi sekolah yang sangat terkenal di kota Konoha. Terkenal karena apa? Terkenal dengan KEANGKERANNYA!

Bisa dikatakan Konoha Gakuen adalah gudangnya para hantu dan para monster. Banyak murid yang mengaku pernah dikerjai oleh penunggu-penunggu di sana. Sehingga membuat sebagian besar murid pindah dari sekolah itu karena tidak tahan dengan gangguan para makhluk halus itu. Hal tersebut menyebabkan jumlah murid yang bersekolah di sana menjadi berkurang. Dampaknya juga dirasakan jika memasuki ajaran baru. Para murid yang mendaftar hanya berjumlah 50 orang di setiap tahunnya. Itupun ada yang pindah walaupun baru bersekolah selama dua hari. Sungguh mirisnya.

Untuk menyiasati berkurangnya jumlah murid, kepala sekolah membuat beberapa murid gagal naik kelas dengan terpaksa. Itu sudah berlangsung selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Agar seluruh kelas dapat terisi dan sekolah ini tidak ditutup oleh pemerintah.

Penyebab sekolah ini menjadi angker lagi yaitu ada satu makam yang tertinggal dan lupa dipindahkan oleh pemerintah. Sebuah makam seorang gadis sekolah yang berumur 15 tahun dan berseragam merah. Dialah yang menjadi dalang dan ketua bagi para hantu yang lewat serta memutuskan bergabung dengannya untuk menghantui Konoha Gakuen. Hantu gadis berseragam merah itu sangat ditakuti di Konoha Gakuen. Dia sangat marah karena makamnya tertindih oleh bangunan sekolah itu. Ia ingin makamnya dipindahkan. Tapi, tidak ada satupun orang yang mau memenuhi permintaannya itu. Karena posisi makamnya itu tidak diketahui entah ada di mana. Sehingga para hantu semakin merajalela dan mengganggu para murid di sekolah tersebut.

Tapi, sejak kemunculan beberapa orang yang memiliki bakat khusus untuk mengusir hantu. Mereka adalah para murid yang pemberani dan mendirikan sebuah klub khusus pemburu hantu yang bernama Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club atau disingkat GHOBAC. Para hantu yang menghuni Konoha Gakuen dibasmi oleh pasukan GHOBAC itu. Hingga ada satu hantu yang bertekuk lutut kepada pasukan ini dan bersedia membantu mereka untuk meringkus para hantu yang masih membandel.

Sejak adanya GHOBAC, Konoha Gakuen menjadi aman sentosa. Walaupun masih ada juga, satu persatu hantu yang dikirim oleh gadis berseragam merah itu untuk mengganggu para murid. Maka pasukan GHOBAC ini akan siap siaga untuk membasmi para hantu yang mengganggu itu. Para anggota GHOBAC menjadi pahlawan bagi warga Konoha Gakuen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre : Horror/humor**

 **Rating : T**

 **Minggu, 19 Juli 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for reader be called Ryoko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Tentang GHOBAC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang cerah di atas langit gedung sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Pepohonan rimbun yang hijau tampak menghiasi pemandangan wajah sekolah yang tenang dan damai. Jika diperhatikan dengan lama, maka akan terasa hawa aneh dan mengerikan di sana. Karena sekolah itu diselubungi oleh hawa-hawa penunggu yang berasal dari dunia gaib.

Terlihat di lantai dua sekolah tersebut. Di sebuah ruangan yang mempunyai plat besi di atas pintu. Bertuliskan "Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club" dengan lambang gerobak dorong dan diisi dengan tengkorak manusia. Lambang yang sangat aneh.

Asal usul lambang itu pertama kali dicanangkan oleh sang pendiri klub berjasa ini. Yaitu seorang laki-laki berambut orange dengan tindikan di dua telinganya. Dialah yang mendirikan Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club ini dan disingkat menjadi GHOBAC.

Apa hubungannya dengan gerobak dorong dan tengkorak manusia?

Dalam rapat dengan kepala sekolah dan para guru, sang pendiri GHOBAC ini menyampaikan visi dan misi klub ini. Lalu memberikan usul lambang ini kepada kepala sekolah.

Kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen yaitu Senju Tsunade. Ia bengong melihat gambar yang dijadikan lambang GHOBAC yang akan didirikan ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa lambangnya adalah gerobak dorong dan tengkorak manusia?" tanya Tsunade waktu itu.

Sang pendiri klub GHOBAC yaitu Yahiko Pain memasang wajah penuh kebijaksanaan. Matanya yang berpola riak memancarkan keseriusan yang dalam. Sikap yang tenang bagaikan air dalam kolam ikan yang kotor. Penampilan yang urakan bagaikan gelandangan di tepi jalan. Ia menjelaskan arti lambang yang akan dipakai GHOBAC itu.

"Klub ini bernama Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club. Klub Akatsuki yang bertugas membasmi para hantu yang berkeliaran di Konoha Gakuen ini. Jadi, nama klub ini disingkat menjadi GHOBAC. GHOBAC mengingatkan aku kepada gerobak dorong yang semula kupakai untuk mendirikan rumah pamanku di Kota Ame. Gerobak dorong adalah alat transportasi yang dapat digunakan untuk membawa barang-barang yang berat seperti semen, pasir, batu bata dan apa saja. Gerobak dorong itu mempunyai satu roda yang berada di depan. Jadi, kita harus mengangkatnya sekuat tenaga untuk memindahkan barang ke tempat yang kita tuju. Gerobak dorong itu mempunyai arti yang begitu mendalam bagiku. Gerobak yang mampu menahan beban apapun. Ini bisa berarti tekad dan ketahanan dalam menghadapi apapun. Tekad semangat gerobak dorong menjadi inspirasiku untuk terus memburu para hantu di sekolah ini."

Semua orang menjadi sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan lantang Pain yang aneh.

Tsunade tersenyum kikuk.

"Hm, begitu rupanya. Terus, apa artinya tengkorak manusia diisi ke dalam gerobak dorong ini?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

Pain berwajah penuh wibawa dan bijaksana. Berbinar-binar begitu.

"Arti tengkorak manusia diisi ke dalam gerobak dorong itu adalah ..."

Pain terdiam sejenak. Semuanya menunggu jawaban Pain dengan sabar.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Artinya adalah para hantu harus dibawa lari dengan gerobak dorong itu," ungkap Pain kemudian.

GUBRAK!

Semua orang terjungkal jatuh dari kursi masing-masing setelah mendengar penuturan Pain itu.

'Itu arti yang tidak bermakna. Sangat aneh,' batin semua orang yang berada di ruang rapat itu.

Mau tidak mau, Tsunade terpaksa menyetujui usul lambang GHOBAC itu. Dalam keadaan yang sangat darurat. Sekolah Konoha Gakuen dalam bahaya. Maka disahkan lambang itu bersamaan klub itu juga disahkan berdiri oleh Tsunade. GHOBAC resmi menjadi klub paling penting buat Konoha Gakuen.

Begitulah ceritanya tentang asal usul lambang GHOBAC.

Lalu marilah mengenal para anggota yang mengisi badan utama klub GHOBAC ini.

Di ruangan klub GHOBAC yang berukuran cukup luas. Perabotan yang mengisi ruangan klub cukup lengkap. Dinding ruangan klub berwarna hijau daun. Untuk memberikan kesan natural dan menyegarkan ruangan.

Di salah satu dinding terdapat papan kayu yang menggambarkan struktur keanggotaan klub GHOBAC ini. Tertera di sana :

 **1\. Ketua : Yahiko Pain**

 **Kelas : 10-E**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Asal : Kota Ame**

 **Tentang diri : playboy kelas teri. Suka cewek cantik dan seksi. Suka main bola basket. Payah dalam semua pelajaran. Otak konslet. Urakan dan menyebalkan. Otak udang. Otak teri. Pokoknya menyebalkan nih orangnya.**

 **Keahlian : selalu kabur dalam medan perang.**

 **2\. Wakil ketua : Konan**

 **Kelas : 10-E**

 **Umur : 17**

 **Asal : kota Ame**

 **Tentang diri : ahli membuat origami kertas, suka memasak, galak seperti singa dan suka menindas orang yang lemah seperti ketua.**

 **Keahlian : penembak jitu dan pemburu hantu yang dapat diandalkan.**

 **3\. Sekretaris 1: Uciha Itachi**

 **Kelas : 10-E**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Asal : Kota Konoha**

 **Tentang diri : kakek muda. Ahli komputer. Pintar dan jenius dalam semua pelajaran dan olahraga. Sahabat kental si hiu garang.**

 **Keahlian : menetralisir penampakan hantu yang tersangkut di foto atau video.**

 **4\. Sekretaris 2 : Hoshigaki Kisame**

 **Kelas : 10-E**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Asal : Kota Kiri**

 **Tentang diri : Hiu garang. Sahabatnya kakek muda. Perenang handal ketika di air.**

 **Keahlian : ahli pedang dan bertugas membasmi hantu**

 **5\. Bendahara : Kakuzu**

 **Kelas : 10-E**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Asal : Kota Kiri**

 **Tentang diri : pria terganteng di dunia nyata dan di dunia gaib. Mempunyai mantan seratus orang. Ada juga yang banci. Suka uang. Lebih ganteng dari si kakek muda. Orang yang paling dermawan dan disegani karena rajin menabung dan baik hati.**

 **Keahlian : memungut pajak pendaftaran dan mengurus kas klub sebanyak 100 %**

 **6\. Seksi keamanan : Hidan**

 **Kelas : 10-E**

 **Umur : 19 tahun**

 **Asal : Kota apa saja**

 **Tentang diri : penyembah jashin yang setia. Mempunyai mantra andalan untuk membasmi hantu yaitu dengan kekuatan dewa jashin, aku akan membasmimu.**

 **Keahlian : membasmi hantu dengan mantra-mantra gaib.**

 **7\. Seksi kebersihan : Sabaku No Sasori**

 **Kelas : 10-E**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Asal : kota Suna**

 **Tentang diri : pria terimut dan terpendek di klub. Dicurigai sebagai perampok. Suka membuat boneka kayu dan boneka jerami. Orang yang tidak waras.**

 **Keahlian : ahli membuat boneka voodoo**

 **8\. Seksi kesenian : Deidara**

 **Kelas : 10-E**

 **Umur : 18 tahun**

 **Asal : Kota Ame**

 **Tentang diri : entah cewek atau cowok nih orang. Suka kesenian. Bebal. Payah. Idiot. Diragukan kebenarannya sebagai cowok.**

 **Keahlian : pembuat bom untuk meledakkan para hantu**

 **9\. Seksi pembantu : Zetsu**

 **Kelas : 10-E**

 **Umur : 1000 tahun/18 tahun**

 **Asal : dunia gaib**

 **Tentang diri : hantu penunggu pohon jengkol dekat belakang sekolah. Tukang suruh-suruh, bersih-bersih dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga klub. Pembantu yang dapat diandalkan.**

 **Keahlian : bisa menjadi manusia dan membantu membasmi hantu.**

 **10\. Seksi penambah : Obito**

 **Kelas : 10-E**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Asal : Kota Konoha**

 **Tentang diri : anak bawang dan maskot klub. Anak kesayangan konan. Suka makan lolipop. Takut dengan Hidan.**

 **Keahlian : tukang bangunan**

Begitulah struktur keanggotaan badan utama GHOBAC ini. Semua itu dibuat oleh sekretaris dua yaitu Kisame.

Semua anggota yang ada di ruangan itu menjadi sweatdrop setelah membacanya.

"Hei, Kisame! Kenapa data diri kami dibuat jelek begini sih?" sembur sang ketua yaitu Pain.

"Benar. Kenapa jenis kelaminku diragukan? Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku ini laki-laki, tahu," sahut Deidara marah besar.

"Terus kenapa aku ini yang imut ini disangka perampok?" Sasori pundung di kolong meja."Teganya kamu, Kisame."

"KISAME BAKA! AKU INI BUKAN SINGA. TAPI, KUCING LUCU!" tambah Konan yang tidak terima kalau data dirinya dibuat begitu.

"Bagus, Kisame. Aku ini memang dermawan, baik hati dan pandai menabung," Kakuzu tertawa bangga.

DUAAAK!

Kakuzu ditendang oleh Hidan.

"Apanya dermawan? Kamu itu pemeras, tahu!" sergah Hidan.

BRUK!

Kakuzu menabrak dinding. Ia pun berpose seperti katak pingsan.

Sementara Obito asyik mengemut lollipop sambil bergantung di tali gorden jendela. Seperti monyet begitu. Lalu Itachi sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada laptopnya. Entah apa yang ia ketik itu.

Kisame yang sedang asyik berenang di baskom raksasa yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan klub. Ia hanya tersenyum cengengesan ala ikan hiu.

"Semuanya memang benarkan? Itulah kenyataannya. Kalian memang begitu orangnya," jawab Kisame santai.

Pain ternganga melihat Kisame yang asyik berenang di baskom raksasa itu.

"HEI, SEJAK KAPAN ADA BASKOM RAKSASA DI SANA, HAH?" seru Pain naik tangga. Maksudnya naik pitam.

Semua orang terbengong-bengong melihat kekacauan di ruang klub GHOBAC ini. Di mana diisi oleh para anggota yang sangat kacau. Ditambah satu anggota yang sedari tadi sibuk menghitung uang yaitu Kakuzu. Pain pusing melihatnya.

"Maaf, ketua. Aku yang membawa baskom raksasa ini untuk Kisame. Katanya panas sehabis menghadapi pelajaran matematika hari ini," ujar Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Pain. Maklum, Zetsu adalah hantu.

Pain mengeluarkan sudut kekesalannya. Ia pun menendang baskom raksasa itu sampai ke langit sana.

DUAAAK!

Baskom raksasa beserta Kisame terbang dan menghantam langit-langit ruangan klub sampai bolong. Semuanya ternganga melihatnya.

"DASAR, HIU MENYEBALKAN! SEMUANYA MEMUAKKAAAN!" teriak Pain naik ke atas meja. Kepalanya terbalut kain putih yang diikat simpul di belakangnya. Ia mengepalkan dua tinjunya ke udara bagaikan pejuang kemerdekaan. Sementara Sasori dan Deidara mengibarkan bendera di belakang Pain. Mereka berdua ikut mendukung sang ketua yang sedang emosi tingkat tinggi itu.

Ruang klub yang sangat kacau. Konan saja menepuk jidatnya karena melihat ketua dan para anggota yang berotak bocor semuanya. Di mana-mana semua anggota melakukan hal-hal yang konyol hampir setiap hari.

"Ketua konyol. Anggota-anggotanya juga konyol. Apa tidak ada orang yang berpikiran waras di klub ini? Semuanya tidak beres," Konan duduk di kursi dengan santai. Ia melipat tangan di dada sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sepertinya Konan berpikir akan menambah anggota-anggota baru untuk mengisi GHOBAC ini. Agar ada orang waras dan serius dalam menjalani tugas klub ini yaitu memburu dan membasmi hantu yang berkeliaran di Konoha Gakuen ini.

Konan memanggil Itachi yang sedang duduk sambil bermain laptop.

"Itachi ...!" panggil Konan.

Itachi menoleh.

"Ya, Konan-chan."

"Aku punya tugas untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

Konan bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Itachi. Lantas ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Itachi.

"Mengerti?" tanya Konan setelah berbisik.

Itachi mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Akan aku laksanakan dengan segera."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Halo, saya mempersembahkan cerita tentang akatsuki sesuai permintaan reader yang bernama Ryoko.**

 **Akatsuki menjadi pemburu hantu yang berkeliaran di Konoha Gakuen. Dengan ditambah keahlian mereka yang memiliki kemampuan khusus atau supranatural. Cerita ini akan diselingi dengan kekonyolan yang sangat aneh dan para hantu yang juga konyol. Ide cerita ini, saya dapatkan dengan tiba-tiba.**

 **Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Apakah kurang lucu? Atau ada saran untuk kelanjutan cerita ini?**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Berikan review-mu setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia ... Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ya ...**


	2. Audisi anggota-anggota baru

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GHOST BUSTER AKATSUKI CLUB**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre: horror/humor/romance/action/adventure/supranatural**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Pain x Konan**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Rating: T**

 **Minggu, 20 September 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Audisi anggota-anggota baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat di ruang Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club atau disingkat menjadi GHOBAC, banyak orang yang memadati ruang klub pembasmi hantu itu. Karena pada saat istirahat seperti ini, para anggota GHOBAC ini sedang mengadakan sebuah audisi.

Audisi ajang pencarian bakat kemampuan khusus untuk membasmi hantu yang diselenggarakan oleh wakil ketua GHOBAC yaitu Konan.

Para juri yang menyeleksi peserta audisi ini adalah Konan, Itachi dan Zetsu. Mereka bertigalah yang menjadi juri untuk menentukan siapa-siapa saja yang cocok masuk dalam GHOBAC ini. Mereka bersikap serius dalam acara audisi seperti ini.

Kini Konan, Itachi dan Zetsu sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Sementara sang ketua dan para anggotanya yang tidak waras itu diikat dengan tali dan digantung di atas pohon di belakang sekolah. Karena berusaha mengacaukan acara audisi itu. Pelaku yang telah mengikat Pain dan para anak buahnya itu adalah Konan sendiri.

Satu persatu para peserta audisi menunjukkan kebolehannya untuk membasmi hantu.

Majulah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam model bob. Beralis tebal. Bermata bulat hitam besar. Selalu menyengir lebar hingga tampak gigi-giginya yang putih bersih dan menyilaukan mata bagi yang memandangnya. Sehingga membuat beberapa orang pingsan melihatnya.

Konan, Itachi dan Zetsu melindungi diri masing-masing dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam untuk menghalau serangan kilauan gigi si alis tebal itu.

"Perkenalkan semuanya, namaku Rock Lee. Aku berasal dari kelas 11-B. Salam kenal semuanya!" seru Lee mengacungkan jempolnya sembari tertawa lebar. Sekali lagi sinar dari giginya itu menyilaukan mata semua orang di sana.

PAAAATS!

Semua orang terpelanting karena efek kilauan gigi-giginya itu. Dahsyat sekali.

SEET!

Konan berwajah serius sambil memegang kacamatanya.

"Jadi, itu kemampuan khususmu, Rock Lee?" tanya Konan.

Lee tersenyum dengan bangganya.

"Bukan, Konan-san," jawab Lee.

"Jadi, kemampuan khususmu apa?" tanya Konan sekali lagi.

"Kemampuan khususku untuk membasmi hantu adalah ...

Lee berpose dengan kerennya sambil merundukkan badannya sedikit untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai. Semua orang memperhatikannya.

Tiba-tiba ...

DOOOOOOONG!

Lee memukul sebuah gong berukuran dua meter. Sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga semua orang. Semua orang terpelanting dibuatnya karena terhantam suara gong yang sangat keras seperti badai angin itu. Bahkan membuat ketiga juri itu hampir terbang.

Si Zetsu pun sempat menghilang karena terseret bunyi gong itu. Maklum, Zetsu adalah hantu.

Suasana di ruangan itu kacau balau. Semua orang terkapar di lantai. Hanya Konan dan Itachi yang masih sempat bertahan di tempat.

Setelah memukul gong itu dengan sekuat tenaga, Lee tampak terengah-engah. Dia tersenyum dengan lesunya.

"Bagaimana, juri?" kata Lee.

Konan mengangguk. Itachi juga mengangguk. Zetsu muncul lagi dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Bertanda setuju.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaah ...," teriak Lee yang bersorak gembira dan akhirnya tumbang begitu saja.

BRAAAAAAAK!

Lee pingsan di tempat karena kelelahan.

"Berikutnya," ucap Konan dengan tampang datar.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru yang maju. Di kedua pipinya terdapat tanda tiga garis. Berkulit coklat. Ia memasang wajah yang sangat serius.

Itachi agak terkejut melihat laki-laki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya ini. Ia pun menurunkan kacamata hitamnya.

"Eh, Naruto?" Itachi ternganga."Kamu ikut audisi ini juga?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto ini, dia tersenyum menyengir ke arah Itachi.

"Tentu saja, aku ikut juga, Itachi-nii," tukas Naruto.

"Ternyata kamu mengenal anak itu, Itachi," Konan menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Ya, Konan-san. Aku mengenalnya soalnya dia itu adalah sahabat karibnya adikku."

"Maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Ya, Konan-san," Itachi tersenyum simpul."Naruto adalah anak dari keluarga pemburu hantu yang sangat terkenal di kota ini. Keluarga dari Namikaze yang mempunyai kemampuan supranatural elemen angin."

"Oh ya, aku baru tahu," Konan menatap Naruto.

"Kamu bisa membuktikannya, Konan-san."

"Hm, boleh juga."

Konan memegang kacamatanya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya.

"Zetsu, maju dan lawan anak ini," perintah Konan.

"Siap, bos!" Zetsu memberi hormat pada Konan.

Si hantu bertubuh hitam putih itu melayang-layang menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto menajamkan matanya.

SYAAAAT!

Zetsu memanjangkan dua tangannya hingga membentuk seperti akar pohon dan melesat cepat untuk menerjang Naruto.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat.

SRIIIIING!

Muncul secara ajaib, sebuah putaran energi biru dari tangan Naruto yang terbuka lebar. Energi biru yang berputar-putar spiral membentuk seperti shuriken.

Lantas Naruto melemparkan serangan energi spiral berbentuk shuriken itu ke arah serangan Zetsu itu.

WHUUUUUUSH! BLAAAAAAR!

Serangan Naruto mengenai Zetsu. Zetsu pun terpelanting akibat serangan yang meledak dahsyat.

Zetsu menabrak meja para juri. Ia pun terkapar dengan mata seperti obat nyamuk.

SIIIING!

Hening sejenak.

Semua orang terdiam terpaku sambil memandangi Naruto dengan takjub. Semuanya tegang saat menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto dan Zetsu yang berakhir singkat.

Naruto berdiri dengan wajah yang amat serius. Tangan kanannya gemetaran.

Konan berdiri. Lalu ia bertepuk tangan.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Semua orang melihat ke arah Konan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Konan tersenyum simpul sambil menurunkan kacamatanya.

"Ternyata kekuatanmu hebat juga. Hm, namamu siapa?" ujar Konan menatap ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum menyengir.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Murid yang duduk di kelas 10-B."

"Hm, anak baru ya?"

"Iya, Konan-san," Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Naruto sekelas dengan adikku, Konan-san," Itachi ikut menyahut.

Konan mengerling ke arah Itachi.

"Oh, begitu," Konan manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, bagaimana Konan-san? Apakah aku diterima masuk dalam anggota klub ini?" harap Naruto.

Konan memandang Naruto lagi. Dia mengangguk.

"Ya, kamu diterima masuk ke klub ini, Namikaze-san."

"YEAAAAAAH! AKU BERHASIL!" Naruto bersorak gembira sambil mengepalkan dua tangannya ke udara.

Konan dan Itachi tersenyum senang melihat Naruto yang sangat bersemangat.

Lalu Naruto beralih pandang ke arah kerumunan yang memadati ruangan itu. Naruto berlari-lari menerobos kerumunan itu untuk mencari seseorang.

Audisi terus berlanjut, Konan duduk kembali di kursi ketika seseorang maju untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya.

Kali ini adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo yang diikat satu dengan rosary berwarna ungu. Bermata lavender. Dia berdiri dengan gugup.

Konan dan Itachi menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat. Membuat gadis itu semakin gugup saja.

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu!" Konan mengangguk.

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Ke-Kenalkan, na-namaku Hyu-Hyuga Hinata. Da-Dari kelas 10-B. Yo-Yoroshiku Konan-san dan Itachi-san."

Dua juri mengangguk mengerti. Lalu si Zetsu muncul lagi dan duduk di kursi panasnya.

"Zetsu!" panggil Konan.

"SIAAAAP!" Zetsu bangkit berdiri dengan tegap.

"SERANG HYUGA HINATA ITU SEKARANG JUGA, ZETSU!" Konan menunjuk tepat ke arah Hinata.

SYAAAAAAT!

Hinata kaget setengah mati saat Zetsu langsung terbang melesat ke arahnya. Ia tidak menduga serangan mendadak ini.

Secara cepat, Hinata menarik rosary yang digunakan untuk mengikat rambutnya.

HIAAAAAAAAT!

Rosary dilemparkan begitu saja oleh Hinata. Rosary pun bersinar terang berwarna kebiruan dan menghantam Zetsu dengan keras.

BLAAAAR!

Untuk sekian kalinya Zetsu terkena serangan yang sangat dahsyat. Membuat dirinya terpelanting dan menghilang menembus tembok.

SIIING!

Tempat itu hening lagi. Semua orang yang menonton, ternganga di tempat.

Konan dan Itachi juga terpaku di tempat. Mereka juga ternganga lebar.

"WAAAAH, HEBAT!"

"Ada juga cara membasmi hantu seperti itu."

"Gadis itu sebenarnya siapa ya?"

"Aku dengar dia adalah adik sepupunya si Hyuga Neji."

"Hyuga Neji yang duduk di kelas 11-B. Temannya si alis tebal itu."

"Oh ..."

WAS! WES! WOS!

Semua orang saling berkicau antara satu sama lainnya. Sehingga membuat suasana semakin berisik.

Di antara orang-orang yang sedang asyik bersahut-sahutan, Konan berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Hm, kamu hebat juga, Hyuga-san," puji Konan.

"Ah, ti-tidak juga, Konan-san," Hinata tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu berasal dari keluarga Hyuga yang bersebelahan dengan rumah keluarga Namikaze, kan?" Itachi ikut menyela.

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"I-Iya, Itachi-nii."

"Oh, kamu kenal dia, Itachi," Konan bengong.

"Ya, begitulah. Hinata adalah anak dari pendeta kuil yang bernama Hyuga Hiashi. Saingannya Minato-Ojisan, Ayahnya Naruto tadi. Mereka saling bermusuhan karena pekerjaan sebagai pemburu hantu."

"Oh," Konan manggut-manggut."Begitu toh ceritanya."

"Kalau Hinata dipasangkan dengan Naruto, akan menjadi kelompok pemburu hantu yang hebat. Pasti hantu-hantu di sekolah ini akan bertekuk lutut pada mereka," lanjut Itachi sambil terus bersidekap dada.

Konan terpana menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata sudah memasang wajah kemerahan begitu setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi tadi.

'A-apa? A-aku dipasangkan dengan Na-Naruto?' batin Hinata yang sangat berdebar-debar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras seseorang yang memanggil Hinata.

"HINATAAAAA!"

Seseorang menerobos kerumunan itu dengan cepat. Beberapa orang terjungkal jatuh karena ditabrak oleh seseorang itu.

Rupanya Naruto. Dia tertawa lebar saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya yaitu Hinata.

Hinata kaget setengah mati ketika Naruto hampir mendekatinya. Saat itu juga, wajahnya semakin memerah padam. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Dia panik sekali.

BRUK!

Hinata tumbang ke belakang. Dia terkapar di lantai begitu saja. Dia pingsan.

Semua orang sweatdrop melihatnya. Naruto bengong di tempat.

"Lho, kenapa Hinata selalu pingsan setiap kali aku mendekatinya?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Aku jadi bingung."

Dari arah kerumunan tersebut, seseorang melompat dan mendarat tepat di samping Naruto.

HUP!

Naruto menyadarinya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Dia adalah laki-laki berambut hitam diikat satu. Bermata abu-abu. Dia melipat tangan di dada. Namanya Hyuga Neji.

"Neji?" Naruto sedikit kaget.

KIIIITS!

Pandangan mata Neji menajam ke arah Naruto. Pandangan mata yang berkilau seperti Singa yang beringas. Membuat wajah Naruto pucat seketika.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIK SEPUPUKU, HAH?" bentak Neji tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat panjang pembasmi hantunya.

WHUUUUUSH!

Naruto pun sukses dihantam oleh pukulan tongkat andalan Neji. Sehingga Naruto terlempar keluar dan menabrak atap ruangan klub itu.

TIIIIING!

Naruto menghilang di langit sana seperti bintang. Semua orang jawdrop di tempat.

Kemudian Neji menggendong Hinata dengan posisi bridal style. Lalu Neji membawa Hinata pergi dari tempat audisi kacau itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUK!

Sementara itu, Naruto mendarat dengan sukses di atas pohon rindang. Di mana Pain dan anggota-anggota konyolnya masih betah digantung dengan tali di atas pohon seperti posisi kelelawar tidur begitu.

Mereka kaget setengah mati karena melihat seseorang yang jatuh dari langit tepat di atas pohon rindang itu. Tampak Naruto yang terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit di atas puncak pohon itu.

"Eh, apa itu?" Pain melongo.

"Ada orang yang jatuh dari langit," jawab Obito yang asyik berayun-ayun.

"Pasti malaikat jatuh," tebak Hidan asal-asalan."Malaikat jatuh yang dikutuk oleh sang Jashin."

"Alaaaah, pasti dia salah satu peserta audisi yang ikut dalam ajang pencarian bakat kekuatan supranatural itu," tutur Deidara yang sibuk merakit bom walaupun masih dalam terikat.

"Haaah, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Konan-chan? Apa dia berniat untuk menendang kita dari klub itu? Padahal akulah pendiri klub yang paling penting di sekolah ini," kedua mata Pain berkobar-kobar seperti api menyala."AKU TIDAK TERIMA JIKA KITA DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI! AKU MARAH! AKU MURKA!"

Semua orang terdiam menyaksikan kemarahan sang ketua. Kecuali Sasori yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas.

"Wah, ketua marah! Hebat!" Obito menjadi senang."Baru kali ini aku melihat ketua marah seperti itu pada Konan-san."

"Huh, itu kalau di belakang Konan-san saja, coba di depan Konan-San. Ketua pasti akan mati kutu jika berhadapan langsung dengan Konan-san yang notabene adalah ahli sniper yang ditakuti oleh para hantu di sekolah ini," Kakuzu ikut ambil dari percakapan ini.

"Benar juga, ketua memang pantas dijuluki otak udang ya?" celetuk Kisame.

"Oh, ketua memang pengecut. Dia sendiri tidak berani menghadapi para hantu jika tidak dibantu oleh Konan-san," tambah Hidan.

Semuanya saling berbisik-bisik. Pain yang sedang mengamuk sendiri. Dia menoleh ke arah para anggotanya itu.

KIIIITS!

Para anggota menyadari tatapan tajam Pain yang sangat menusuk hati. Semuanya pun terdiam mendadak.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah?" tanya Pain dengan wajah sewot.

"Hahaha, tidak ada ketua," Deidara tertawa ngeles.

"Apa benar?" Pain tidak percaya.

"Serius kok ketua," Kakuzu mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf v.

Si rambut orange terus memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang ingin membunuh. Semuanya menjadi pucat.

Lalu Naruto yang terkapar di atas pohon, dia pun sadar dan mendapati dirinya di atas pohon. Dia kaget setengah mati.

"Eh, kenapa aku bisa berada di atas pohon seperti ini?" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat."Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Naruto pun berusaha bangkit berdiri. Tapi, karena masih merasa pusing, dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Akhirnya ia terjungkal jatuh ke bawah.

BRUK!

Terjadilah gempa bumi dahsyat saat Naruto jatuh.

Membuat para anggota Akatsuki itu kaget setengah mati. Mereka sweatdrop di tempat karena melihat Naruto terkapar lagi dalam keadaan yang tidak elit.

"Aduuuh," keluh Deidara yang merasa kesakitan sendiri."Sudah jatuh dari langit, jatuh lagi dari atas pohon. Benar-benar malang nasibnya."

"Ini seperti sudah jatuh malah tertimpa tangga," ucap Hidan manggut-manggut.

"Ngomong-ngomong anak itu siapa ya?" tanya Kisame.

"Rasanya dia anak baru yang masuk ke sekolah ini," jawab Kakuzu.

"Hm ...," Pain sedang berpikir keras.

Mereka pun terpaku sambil memandangi Naruto yang sedang pingsan. Entah kapan mereka akan betah digantung secara terbalik dengan tali yang diikat di atas pohon rindang itu. Pohon rindang yang ditunggui sosok "Ubume".

"Ubume" itu adalah sosok hantu yang berpakaian terusan putih panjang hingga menutupi kakinya. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang sampai selutut. Dia sedang duduk di batang pohon itu, sambil mengamati Pain dan teman-temannya.

"Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club ya? Hm, jadi ini orang-orang yang selama ini membasmi para hantu yang berkeliaran di sekolah ini. Hehehe, menarik juga," kata si hantu tersebut. Ia pun tertawa meringkih dengan keras.

Tapi, Pain dan teman-temannya tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan "Ubume" itu. Mereka sedang asyik bercengkerama dan menikmati suasana berangin di bawah pohon rindang. Padahal mereka dalam terikat seperti itu.

Ada-ada saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali di ruang Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club.

Audisi pencarian anggota masih berlangsung dengan meriahnya. Beberapa peserta maju untuk menunjukkan bakat supranaturalnya.

Tiga juri kelihatan sangat lesu. Konan yang menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Itachi yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Zetsu yang dalam keadaan diperban seperti mumi karena menjadi obyek sasaran percobaan sebagai lawan untuk menghadapi peserta. Hingga muncul seorang lagi yang maju dan menghadap mereka.

Seseorang itu adalah gadis berambut pendek merah muda. Bermata hijau. Berkulit putih. Dia berdiri dengan percaya diri.

Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku dari kelas 10-B. Salam kenal semuanya."

Ketiga juri manggut-manggut.

Sakura menegakkan badannya lagi.

"Zetsu!"

"SIAAAAAAP!"

Zetsu pun bangkit berdiri. Ia langsung melompat ke arah Sakura.

HUP!

Zetsu mendarat di depan Sakura. Sakura menjadi bingung.

"Aku harus apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayo, lawan aku kalau kamu bisa!" jawab Zetsu langsung melayangkan tinju ke arah Sakura."Aku adalah hantu. Tunjukkan kemampuanmu itu gadis jidat lebar!"

KIIITS!

Kedua mata Sakura berkilat tajam. Wajahnya pun menggelap. Ia menghindari serangan Zetsu dengan cepat.

"A-APA KATAMU? JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYEBUTKU JIDAT LEBAR, TAHU!" Sakura mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat.

BUAAAAAAK!

Pipi Zetsu sukses ditonjok Sakura dengan keras. Membuat Zetsu terpelanting jauh dan hilang dari tempat itu.

SIIING!

Tempat itu hening seketika. Semua orang menjadi pucat melihat tampang Sakura yang sangat hancur seperti monster.

Konan dan Itachi menatap aksi Sakura tadi dengan datar.

"Jadi, segitu saja kemampuanmu, Haruno-san?" tanya Konan.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Konan. Dia mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Hm, iya, Konan-san," Sakura mengangguk cepat.

Konan mendengus pelan. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Itachi.

"Itachi, bagaimana?"

Itachi berhenti mengetik. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura ya?"

"Iya, Itachi-nii."

"Aku tidak menduga kamu mau masuk ke klub pembasmi hantu ini. Tapi, ..."

"Tapi, apa Itachi-nii?"

Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Itachi menatapnya dengan datar. Konan terdiam sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Tapi, sayangnya Sasuke tidak ikut klub ini," ujar Itachi.

DOOONG!

Saat itu juga, aura kesuraman hinggap di kepala Sakura. Sakura merasa kecewa karena Sasuke tidak ikut dalam audisi itu.

Mengapa begitu?

Sebab Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Lalu Itachi mengetahui Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Kemanapun Sasuke pergi, maka Sakura selalu mengikutinya. Di mana ada Sasuke, di situ ada Sakura. Sasuke telah menjadi magnet penarik hati Sakura. Apalagi rumah Sakura dan rumah Sasuke saling berdekatan karena satu komplek perumahan yang sama.

Sakura berasal dari keluarga Haruno yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural tipe kekuatan tenaga dalam luar biasa dan menguasai elemen tanah. Klan Haruno memiliki tugas untuk mengalahkan para hantu sampai lemas. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi berasal dari keluarga Uciha yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural yang bisa menetralisir dan energi api pemusnah. Lalu tugas klan Uciha adalah menangkap hantu yang telah dikalahkan oleh klan Haruno dengan sebuah kartu yang tersegel. Kemudian hantu yang telah terperangkap dalam kartu itu akan dimusnahkan oleh klan Namikaze atau klan Hyuga.

Naruto berasal dari dua campuran klan yaitu Uzumaki dan Namikaze. Klan Uzumaki adalah keturunan orang biasa. Sedangkan klan Namikaze adalah keturunan yang memiliki kekuatan energi elemen angin. Tugasnya adalah memburu dan membasmi hantu. Sama halnya dengan klan Hyuga. Klan Hyuga adalah keturunan yang memiliki kemampuan menggunakan mata gaib dan memiliki senjata pemusnah hantu turun-temurun yaitu rosary ungu. Rosary yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya suci untuk membasmi hantu. Itulah senjata yang digunakan oleh Hinata.

Semuanya saling berhubungan. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura adalah kelompok yang dibentuk dari empat klan tersebut. Mereka saling bekerja sama dalam membantu orang tua masing-masing jika ikut dalam pemusnahan hantu yang diminta oleh klien. Klien yang meminta jasa untuk upacara pengusiran hantu yang menunggu di suatu tempat dan biasanya wakil dari empat klan itu yang diutus datang ke lokasi tersebut. Jasa permintaan pengusiran dan pembasmian hantu ini telah dibentuk melalui website resmi yang dikelola langsung oleh keluarga Uciha. Maka klien yang ingin meminta jasa empat klan itu harus mendaftarkan diri di website resminya. Maka keluarga Uciha akan mengurus semuanya berdasarkan permintaan klien itu. Lalu utusan dari empat klan itu akan datang untuk membasmi hantu di tempat klien yang bersangkutan.

Begitulah tentang keluarga mereka.

Karena di sekolah yang bernama Konoha Gakuen ini dihuni segudang hantu, membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Atas permintaan kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade agar Naruto dan kawan-kawannya ikutserta dalam klub "Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club" ini. Sang kepala sekolah sangat stres dengan keadaan sekolah yang semakin memprihatinkan di mana para hantu semakin merajalela. Para hantu menampakkan dirinya di mana-mana untuk menghantui semua murid Konoha Gakuen. Bahkan banyak yang pindah karena tidak tahan dihantui setiap hari.

Hingga penghuni sekolah ini menjadi sedikit. Banyak yang tinggal kelas. Hanya sedikit yang naik kelas. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan. Karena semua murid menjadi tidak konsentrasi belajar ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Berbagai macam gangguan dari para hantu yang jahil sehingga membuat para murid ketakutan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Bahkan saat ujian berlangsung, para hantu juga mengganggu. Hal itulah mengakibatkan banyak murid yang tinggal kelas.

Kini beberapa murid baru yang mempunyai kemampuan supranatural telah lulus seleksi melalui audisi ini. Antaranya adalah Sakura yang sedang terkulai lemas karena Sasuke tidak ikut audisi klub ini.

Itachi iba melihat Sakura. Apalagi Sakura memasang wajah yang sangat sayu. Itachi hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya.

"Haaaah ... Sakura, kamu resmi masuk ke klub ini. Lupakan saja Sasuke itu. Dia memang tidak tertarik masuk ke klub seperti ini," Itachi kembali bermain laptop.

"Ya, terima kasih, Itachi-nii," Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

Orang-orang yang menonton, juga merasa iba melihat Sakura. Sakura memutuskan keluar dari ruang itu. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk sedih begitu.

Setibanya di luar, Sakura menjerit kencang.

"DASAR, SASUKE BAKA! HUHUHU!"

Sakura malah menangis histeris sambil berlari menjauh dari ruang klub itu. Menyusuri koridor yang sepi.

Semua orang melongok keluar di balik pintu ruang klub pembasmi hantu itu. Mereka terbengong-bengong menatap kepergian Sakura sampai hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Maka audisi tetap berlanjut hingga peserta lainnya pun maju untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tentang nasib Pain dan teman-temannya yang diikat dan tergantung dengan tali yang juga diikatkan pada batang pohon rindang. Di mana tubuh mereka dililit dengan tali. Lalu mereka digantung dalam keadaan terbalik dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan kaki ke atas. Ini semua adalah ulah Konan sendiri.

Pain dan teman-temannya malah tertidur di tengah sejuknya angin bertiup. Hingga tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Seseorang itu adalah laki-laki berambut hitam raven. Bermata hitam kelam. Berkulit putih. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Namanya Uciha Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas rerumputan. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu adalah Naruto.

Begitu dekat, Sasuke langsung menyiram wajah Naruto dengan air botol mineral. Spontan, membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya.

"Eh, di mana aku ini?" ucap Naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali."Apa aku sudah mati sekarang?"

"Kamu belum mati, Dobe," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas. Tampak Sasuke berdiri tepat di dekat kepalanya.

Sontak membuat Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dari acara pingsannya.

HUP!

Kini Naruto sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar.

"Te-Teme?!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke."Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa kamu tahu?"

Wajah Sasuke sedikit sewot saat ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Dia pun menyingkirkan telunjuk Naruto dari hadapan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja.

Naruto menjadi bingung dan hanya terpaku menyaksikan kepergian Sasuke. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aneh, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aaaah, ya sudahlah," Naruto menghelakan napas panjangnya sebentar.

Setelah itu, dia berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah menjauh. Meninggalkan pohon rindang yang berada di belakang sekolah itu. Di mana Pain dan teman-temannya diikat di pohon itu.

"TEME! TUNGGUUUUU!" teriak Naruto keras. Saat bersamaan muncullah seorang gadis berseragam merah di bawah pohon rindang tadi. Gadis itu menatap kepergian Naruto dengan lirih.

"Menma ...," kata gadis berseragam merah itu. Sedetik kemudian, dia pun menghilang dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Naruto dan kawan-kawan sudah muncul nih. Mereka pun berhasil masuk ke klub Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club itu. Naruto dan kawan-kawan memiliki kemampuan kekuatan supranatural. Jadi, genre cerita ini saya tambahkan menjadi genre supranatural.**

 **Di sini, ceritanya Hinata takut jika berdekatan dengan laki-laki terutama Naruto. Dia selalu saja pingsan jika di dekat Naruto. Dia akan selalu menghindar jika Naruto mendekatinya. Padahal mereka adalah tetangga. Rumah mereka saling berdekatan.**

 **Oke, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Jadi, inilah cerita bergenre romance/supranatural khusus Naruhina. Inilah fic versi lain dari The Guardian of Sacred Book. Cerita yang akan melibatkan dunia gaib juga.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 3.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia ...**

 **Saya akan jarang aktif dan mempublish cerita hanya sekali saja.**

 **Sayonara ...**


	3. Memburu hantu

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **"TEME! TUNGGUUUUU!" teriak Naruto keras. Saat bersamaan muncullah seorang gadis berseragam merah di bawah pohon rindang tadi. Gadis itu menatap kepergian Naruto dengan lirih.**

 **"Menma ...," kata gadis berseragam merah itu. Sedetik kemudian, dia pun menghilang dari tempat itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, di ruang Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club dipadati kerumunan lagi. Kerumunan itu sudah absen dari tadi shubuh untuk melihat pengumuman siapa-siapa saja yang berhasil masuk ke dalam Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club atau disingkat GHOBAC.

Atas perintah sang wakil ketua GHOBAC yaitu Konan. Pengumuman keluar tepat pada pukul 4 shubuh saat para anggota GHOBAC sedang patroli malam untuk memburu hantu yang bergentayangan di sekolah itu. Pengumuman dikeluarkan oleh Zetsu dan ditempelkan di bawah papan struktur keanggotaan badan utama klub GHOBAC tersebut. Semua orang pun berusaha bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah hanya untuk melihat pengumuman itu.

Orang-orang mulai menyemut dan berebutan untuk melihat hasil pengumuman itu. Termasuk Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

Tertera hasil pengumuman tentang data diri orang-orang yang berhasil masuk di klub pembasmi hantu itu, sebagai berikut:

 **TIM A**

 **1\. Nama : Namikaze Naruto**

 **Kelas : 10-B**

 **Umur : 15 tahun**

 **Keahlian : membasmi hantu dengan elemen angin**

 **Tentang data diri : laki-laki yang bersemangat, idiot, payah, lemah dan sangat aneh.**

 **2\. Nama : Hyuga Hinata**

 **Kelas : 10-B**

 **Umur : 15 tahun**

 **Keahlian : mata gaib dan membasmi hantu dengan menggunakan rosary**

 **Tentang data diri : imut, lucu, cantik, manis dan takut sama cowok. Putri dari pendeta kuil. Sepupunya Neji.**

 **TIM B**

 **Nama : Uciha Sasuke**

 **Kelas : 10-B**

 **Umur : 15 tahun**

 **Keahlian : menangkap hantu dengan kartu penyegel. Mempunyai kemampuan energi elemen api**

 **Tentang data diri : laki-laki yang selalu berwajah datar karena selalu disetrika sama Itachi. Dipaksa masuk GHOBAC karena diancam sama Itachi pakai golok.**

 **2\. Nama : Haruno Sakura**

 **Kelas : 10-B**

 **Umur : 15 tahun**

 **Keahlian : tenaga dalam luar biasa dan elemen tanah.**

 **Tentang data diri : singa betina garang, tenaga seperti monster, jidat lebar seluas samudera hindia, mengerikan seperti gorilla yang lepas dari kandangnya.**

 **TIM C**

 **1\. Nama : Hyuga Neji**

 **Kelas : 11-B**

 **Umur : 16 tahun**

 **Keahlian : pembasmi hantu pakai tongkat cahaya suci**

 **Tentang data diri : laki-laki yang mengalami krisis mental. Sangat protektif sama adik sepupunya. Menderita penyakit langka yaitu overdosis sister-complexs**

 **2\. Nama : Ten Ten**

 **Kelas : 11-B**

 **Umur : 16 tahun**

 **Keahlian : ahli senjata tajam untuk memusnahkan para hantu**

 **Tentang data diri : gadis cepol dua yang membenci si alis tebal.**

 **TIM D**

 **1\. Nama : Rock Lee**

 **Kelas : 11-B**

 **Umur : 16 tahun**

 **Keahlian : giginya yang bersinar dan ahli memukul gong**

 **Tentang data diri : si alis tebal super aneh, super semangat dan super idiot.**

 **2\. Nama : Shion**

 **Kelas : 10-B**

 **Umur : 15 tahun**

 **Keahlian : meramal**

 **Tentang data diri : gadis yang aneh dan tidak diketahui asal usulnya**

 **TIM E**

 **1\. Nama : Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Kelas : 10-B**

 **Umur : 15 tahun**

 **Keahlian : mempunyai teman anjing hantu yang bernama Akamaru.**

 **Tentang data diri : laki-laki yang sama sifatnya dengan Naruto. Berisik dan idiot.**

 **2\. Nama : Aburame Shino**

 **Kelas : 10-B**

 **Umur : 15 tahun**

 **Keahlian : pengendali serangga**

 **Tentang data diri : no comment**

 **TIM F**

 **1\. Nama : Sai**

 **Kelas : 10-B**

 **Umur : 15 tahun**

 **Keahlian : melukis**

 **Tentang data diri : orang yang datar karena selalu disemen mukanya agar selalu rata dan datar tanpa ekspresi.**

 **2\. Nama : Yamanaka Ino**

 **Kelas : 10-B**

 **Umur : 15 tahun**

 **Keahlian : merasuk dalam jiwa sebuah roh**

 **Tentang data diri : sama dengan Sakura. Si singa betina garang.**

 **TIM G**

 **1\. Nama : Nara Shikamaru**

 **Kelas : 10-B**

 **Umur : 15 tahun**

 **Keahlian : ahli menetralisir penampakan hantu di foto dan video.**

 **Tentang data diri : tukang tidur di kelas.**

 **2\. Nama : Akamichi Chouji**

 **Kelas : 10-B**

 **Umur : 15 tahun**

 **Keahlian : membantu Shikamaru dan ahli komputer.**

 **Tentang data diri : rakus, tukang makan dan gendut seperti badak.**

 **Demikianlah pengumuman ini dibuat berdasarkan pengamatan, penelitian, penerawangan, pengejaran, penyelidikan, dan teropong oleh sang ahli.**

 **Tertanda**

 **Seksi Pembantu**

 **Zetsu**

DOOONG!

Spontan semua orang menjadi sweatdrop membaca hasil pengumuman itu. Beberapa orang yang berhasil masuk ke dalam klub itu, merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang tertulis di pengumuman itu. Wajah mereka sudah memerah padam dan mengepalkan dua tangan masing-masing.

"APA-APAAN INI?"

"KENAPA DATA DIRI KAMI DIBUAT KAYAK GINI SIH?"

"WOI, SERIUS DONG. INI NAMANYA PELECEHAN!"

"DASAR, PASTI ZETSU ITU YANG BUAT PENGUMUMAN KAYAK GINI. MASA AKU MASIH DIBILANG JIDAT LEBAR SELUAS SAMUDERA HINDIA. AKU TIDAK TERIMA!"

"AKU JUGA, SAKURA. MASA AKU DISAMAKAN DENGANMU?"

Zetsu yang sedang melayang-layang di udara, tak jauh dari kerumunan itu. Ia malah tersenyum cengengesan.

"Maaf, semua informasi itu bukan aku yang buat. Melainkan ketua dan para anggota lainnya. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah untuk menempel kertas pengumuman itu di dinding," sahut Zetsu.

"TAPI, KAMI TIDAK TERIMA, TAHU!"

"KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, ZETSU!"

"Lho, kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab?" tanya Zetsu bengong.

"DI BAWAH PENGUMUMAN ITU, TERTULIS DI SANA KALAU NAMAMU YANG TERTULIS. BERARTI KAMU YANG BUAT PENGUMUMAN ITU!" seru Naruto keras sambil menunjuk nama Zetsu yang tertulis di kertas pengumuman itu.

"Eh, kenapa malah namaku sih yang tertulis? Seharusnya Kisame atau Itachi. Soalnya mereka berdua yang bertugas sebagai sekretaris," Zetsu semakin bengong.

Saat itu juga Naruto dan teman-temannya menjadi emosi tingkat tinggi. Kecuali Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Sasuke. Mereka tidak ikut-ikutan memarahi Zetsu.

Zetsu gentar. Wajahnya pun pucat ketika Naruto dan teman-temannya mulai mendekatinya. Dengan posisi kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Zetsu.

"ZETSUUUUUU, KAMI BANTAI KAU SEKARANG JUGAAAAAAAA!"

Zetsu menelan ludahnya sesaat semua kekuatan supranatural bersatu untuk menghajar dirinya habis-habisan.

HIAAAAAT! BRAK! BRUK! DUAAAK! BUAAAK!

Sungguh malang nasibmu sebagai hantu, Zetsu!

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GHOST BUSTER AKATSUKI CLUB**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre: horror/humor/romance/action/adventure/supranatural**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Pain x Konan**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Rating: T**

 **Kamis, 24 September 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Memburu hantu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **["Lapor, ketua!"]**

"Ya, apakah situasi di sana aman?"

 **["Aman terkendali. Sektor koordinat A tidak ada jejak-jejak penampakan hantu."]**

"Bagus."

 **["Ano, bagaimana di tempat, ketua? Apakah di sana ada tanda-tanda pergerakan hantu?"]**

"Tidak. Di sini juga aman. Sektor koordinat C aman-aman saja. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku dulu. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi memburu hantu dengan radar hantu terkemuka."

 **["Oh, begitu. Oke, ketua! Kami undur dulu."]**

"Yap, hati-hati di jalan wahai pejuang pembasmi hantu!"

 **["MERDEKA DEMI PERDAMAIAN KONOHA GAKUEN!"]**

"MERDEKA!"

Klik!

Komunikasi antar handphone pun terputus. Layar handphone dilototi sepasang mata ungu pola riak. Sesekali jempolnya terampil memainkan keypad pada handphone-nya. Wajahnya yang mengerut banyak. Keringat dingin mengucur. Dia serius sekali ketika berada di ...

TOILET!

Lho, kenapa di toilet? Bukannya sang ketua Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club itu, sedang memburu hantu?

Usut punya usut, ternyata sang ketua bernama Pain ini harus menyempatkan diri ke toilet sekolah saat mulai memburu hantu pada malam hari. Sementara para anggotanya sudah bergerak untuk memburu hantu secara berpasangan. Sang ketua sedang mengalami yang namanya derita jiwa di dalam perutnya. Perutnya melilit karena makan sambal dicampur dengan cabe rawit, garam empat sendok, petai dan cabe hijau. Dia terpaksa memakan makanan itu karena disuruh oleh Konan. Konan yang amat menakutkan.

"PAIN! CEPAT! KAMU ITU LAMBAT SEKALI!" terdengar teriakan Konan yang keras menggelegar di luar sana disertai gebrakan pintu yang sangat kuat.

Pain terperanjat. Wajahnya pucat mendengar teriakan Konan yang mengganas bagaikan auman singa.

"I-Iya, Konan-chan!" jawab Pain ketakutan setengah mati.

Karena itu, tambang emasnya tidak jadi keluar saking kagetnya dibentak suara auman singa itu. Tambang emas masuk lagi ke dalam ususnya.

Pain cepat-cepat membersihkan dirinya. Dia pun keluar dari toilet dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Konan-chan, maaf. Aku lama karena rasanya aku terkena diare," kata Pain secara langsung ketika sudah di dekat luar toilet.

SIIING!

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening dan sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa pun yang terlihat di koridor lantai dua itu. Sebab toilet murid laki-laki berada di lantai dua tersebut.

"Konan-chan?" Pain celingak-celinguk. Dia bengong.

Tapi, Konan tidak tampak. Entah kemana dia pergi. Padahal barusan ini, Konan menggebrak pintu toilet itu dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang muncul di belakang Pain.

BRAAAK!

Suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras, terdengar di dalam toilet tersebut.

Pain sangat kaget. Ia menoleh dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke dalam toilet.

CRRRRSSSSH!

Terdengar suara air yang mengalir dari satu bilik toilet yang berjumlah lima buah. Suara air yang mengalir itu terdengar jelas dari bilik toilet yang ketiga.

Langkah Pain begitu pelan. Terayun amat lambat. Wajah Pain diliputi rasa penasaran yang sangat menggebu-gebu. Ia terus melangkah dan melangkah menuju bilik toilet nomor tiga.

Tangan Pain bergerak untuk menyentuh gagang pintu toilet tersebut. Gerakannya sangat lambat.

GLUK!

Pain menelan ludahnya saat mulai memutar knop pintu seperti bola itu.

KRIIIEEET!

Pintu pun terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Jantung Pain berdebar-debar tidak karuan saat pintu telah terbuka lebar. Ia merasakan hawa yang tak biasa menyelimuti toilet tersebut.

JREEENG!

Tampak seorang wanita berbaju terusan putih panjang duduk di atas toilet duduk itu. Kedua matanya merah menyala dengan tajam. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekitar dua matanya.

"HIHIHI ...," hantu itu tertawa meringkih dengan keras.

Spontan Pain membulatkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya melihat makhluk halus sejenis "ubume" itu. Lantas membuat Pain mundur beberapa langkah.

SET!

Ubume itu menatap tajam ke arah Pain. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan terbang secepat kilat ke arah Pain.

WHUUUSH!

Dengan cepat, Pain menghindarinya. Lalu Pain segera kabur cepat dari sana.

Masih terdengar suara ringkihan tawa yang mengerikan dari Ubume itu.

"HIHIHI! HIHIHI! HIHIHI!"

Pain terus berlari dan berlari menyusuri lorong lantai dua itu. Dia harus cepat keluar dari sana.

Tapi, mendadak Ubume tadi muncul di ujung koridor itu. Pain menyadarinya.

"A-APA?"

Sejenak Pain menghentikan larinya. Wajah sangat pucat. Dia membeku di tempat.

Sebenarnya Pain sangat takut dengan namanya hantu. Padahal dia adalah ketua Ghost Buster Akatsuki Club itu. Tapi, mentalnya sebesar kacang. Mudah menciut begitu saja ketika menghadapi yang namanya hantu.

Sang hantu menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang selutut. Terusan putih seperti kimono yang dipakainya melayang-layang di udara. Kakinya tidak tampak.

SET!

Tanpa diduga, Ubume itu meluncur cepat ke arah Pain. Pain terperanjat.

Ia benar-benar terpaku. Tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat dia berdiri. Ia tidak dapat menghindar dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan.

Tiba-tiba ...

SYAAAAT!

Muncul seseorang yang berdiri membelakangi Pain. Dia berambut biru pendek. Bermata kuning. Segera saja ia mengarahkan sebuah pistol dengan ukiran klasik ke arah Ubume yang hampir mendekatinya.

DOOOOR!

Keluarlah sebuah peluru yang berisi air suci dari moncong pistol yang dipegang oleh orang berambut biru itu. Peluru pun terbang melesat dan mengenai Ubume itu.

BLAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan cahaya yang menyilaukan di tempat itu. Karena silau, Pain melindungi matanya dengan tangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya ledakan itu sirna. Pain bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang telah menolongnya.

"Ko-Konan?!"

Gadis berambut biru itu menoleh dengan wajah yang mempesona. Sehingga membuat Pain terpana melihatnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Pain?" tanya Konan dengan nada lembut.

Kedua pipi Pain merona merah.

"Hehehe, sepertinya aku tidak apa-apa. Untung sekali kamu cepat datang, Konan-chan. Kalau tidak ..."

Belum sempat Pain melanjutkan kata-katanya, Konan malah menjewer telinganya.

"DASAR, BAKA! KENAPA KAMU MALAH KETAKUTAN BEGITU SAAT MELIHAT UBUME ITU? DASAR PAYAH! DASAR OTAK UDANG! KAMU ITU KETUA GHOBAC, TAHU! KAMU HARUS MENJADI SOSOK TELADAN BUAT ANGGOTA-ANGGOTA LAMA DAN ANGGOTA-ANGGOTA BARU. KAMU HARUS ..."

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Sang ketua GHOBAC sukses kena ceramah panjang non-stop dari Konan selama satu jam. Konan bertindak sebagai penasehat sang ketua.

Kini Pain menahan sakitnya telinga yang dijewer oleh Konan selama satu jam penuh. Betapa malangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di luar sekolah, ada beberapa orang yang bergerak untuk mencari keberadaan hantu melalui radar hantu. Radar hantu yang merupakan alat ciptaan Itachi sendiri yang dibuat khusus untuk mencari keberadaan hantu.

Salah satunya anggota-anggota yang baru masuk dalam GHOBAC itu. Mereka disuruh untuk mencari keberadaan hantu yang berkeliaran sebagai tahap training. Bersama pasangan masing-masing, mereka harus saling bekerja sama dalam tiga tahap yaitu 3 M. Mencari, memburu, dan membasmi para hantu jika sudah ditemukan.

Ciri-ciri hantu yang harus dibasmi itu ada dua yaitu berhawa negatif dan suka menyerang jika sudah ditemukan. Maka ciri-ciri hantu seperti itu wajib dimusnahkan tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan pun.

Terlihat sepasang anak manusia tengah berjarak sepuluh langkah saat berada di belakang sekolah. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto sedang mengamati layar radar hantu yang berbentuk jam tangan itu. Ia mencari keberadaan hantu melalui alat itu sambil terus waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar.

Sedangkan Hinata sedang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan mata gaibnya. Belum tampak tanda-tanda hantu yang menjelma.

Tapi, tak jauh dari mereka. Di sebuah pohon rindang, tampak gadis berseragam merah. Berambut panjang merah tergerai. Dia berdiri di atas awang-awang. Dia selalu memperhatikan dan mengikuti kemana Naruto dan Hinata pergi sejak berkumpul bersama kelompok lainnya di halaman depan sekolah untuk mendengar instruksi dari sang wakil ketua GHOBAC.

Entah siapa gadis berseragam merah itu. Namun, yang jelas dia selalu memandang ke arah Naruto. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya yang diselimuti kegelapan.

"Menma, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," sahut gadis itu. Lalu ia segera menghilangkan dirinya saat tatapan mata gaib Hinata mengarah ke tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Hm ...," Hinata menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika memperhatikan pohon rindang di mana gadis berseragam merah tadi menghilang. Ia mulai merasakan hawa yang bersemayam di pohon rindang itu.

Naruto menyadari keterpakuan Hinata yang terus melihat ke arah pohon rindang yang sangat gelap itu.

Si Namikaze pun penasaran. Lantas ia berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

Hinata tersentak saat Naruto memanggilnya.

"I-iya," Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang kamu lihat? Apa kamu menemukan keberadaan hantu yang berhawa negatif?" tanya Naruto yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan Hinata.

Sontak, wajah Hinata memerah padam. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang.

"WUAAAAAAAH!" Hinata menjerit kencang dan berlarian kesana-kemari seperti ketakutan begitu.

Membuat Naruto bengong melihatnya.

Hinata selalu bertingkah aneh jika didekati oleh Naruto. Sering juga dia pingsan ataupun berlarian kesana-kemari. Dia memang takut dengan yang namanya laki-laki. Sebab, dia adalah anak dari pendeta kuil yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Naruto. Ayahnya melarangnya untuk tidak menyentuh ataupun berdekatan dengan laki-laki agar kekuatan cahaya suci pada rosary yang selalu digunakannya sebagai ikat rambutnya itu, menghilang begitu saja. Itulah pantangannya. Hinata harus menghindari namanya cinta ataupun laki-laki.

Tapi, pantangan itu benar atau tidak. Namun, yang jelas saat ini gadis berambut indigo itu memang benar-benar panik ketika Naruto mendekatinya.

JDUK!

Kaki Hinata tersandung sesuatu. Ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan jatuh ke arah depan.

GREP!

Secara cepat Naruto menahan tubuh Hinata dari arah depan. Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata dengan erat.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Tampaklah wajah Naruto yang sangat tampan berada dekat di depan matanya.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Hinata memompa dengan cepat. Wajah Hinata memerah dan berasap.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" sekali lagi Hinata menjerit sangat kencang dan mengguncang tempat itu. Sehingga mengagetkan makhluk gaib, orang-orang dan membuat burung-burung gagak beterbangan karena ketakutan.

Saat itu juga, Hinata tumbang dan jatuh ke pelukan Naruto. Naruto menjadi syok ketika Hinata menjerit kencang tepat di depan matanya.

BLETAAAK!

Sebuah tongkat panjang menghantam kepala Naruto. Secara refleks, Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Aduuuh, siapa sih memukul kepalaku tiba-tiba begini?" kata Naruto mengeluh kesakitan.

Akibatnya Hinata terlepas dari pelukan Naruto. Hinata terjerembab jatuh dalam keadaan mencium tanah.

BRUK!

Naruto pun menyadarinya. Ia sweatdrop di tempat.

"Eh, Hinata?!" Naruto bengong.

"NA-RU-TO!" mendadak muncul suara berat bagaikan batu dan aura membunuh yang merayap-rayap di belakang Naruto.

Wajah Naruto menjadi pucat. Ia tahu suara siapa itu.

Naruto pun berbalik ke arah belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. Hatinya berdegub kencang ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berwajah mengerikan seperti monster. Rambut hitamnya berkibar-kibar sebagai efek dramatisnya. Kedua tangannya sudah memegang tongkat pembasmi hantunya bagaikan pemain baseball yang memegang tongkat untuk memukul bola.

Ibaratnya Naruto adalah bola raksasa yang berwajah setan. Laki-laki yang bernama Neji itu tidak segan-segan lagi menyingkirkan Naruto dari hadapannya.

"NARUTO! RASAKAN INI!"

Wajah Naruto memucat drastis. Tongkat pun melayang cepat ke arahnya.

DUAAAAAK!

Naruto sukses dihantam oleh serangan tongkat pembasmi hantu milik Neji. Membuat Naruto terlempar dan berputar-putar ke arah langit yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan.

TIIIING!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain tim pemburu hantu yang lain yaitu tim B.

Terlihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku kayu di bawah pohon rindang di halaman depan sekolah. Mereka duduk saling berjauhan. Mereka beristirahat sebentar setelah menghadapi para hantu yang sempat melawan mereka. Hingga terjadilah pertempuran sengit, lima belas menit yang lalu.

Malam yang indah dengan cahaya bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Tampak bulan sabit yang tengah tersenyum. Suasana yang tidak berangin. Sungguh sunyi dan mencekam.

Tapi, bukan sunyi namanya jika ada suatu pemandangan luar biasa yang ditatap Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang. Pemandangan yang indah karena ada anggota-anggota konyol yang tengah bercengkerama seperti kehidupan di pantai pulau hawai.

Tampak Sasori, Deidara, Obito dan Kisame menari-nari ala tarian hawai. Lengkap dengan pakaian tradisional hawai. Ditambah irama musik dari ukulele yang dimainkan Hidan. Sedangkan Kakuzu sedang tengkurap untuk berjemur di dekat panasnya api unggun. Sementara Itachi sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya tak jauh dari api unggun. Dipermanis dengan latar belakang panggung gambaran pantai seperti di hawai. Mereka sangat menikmati malam yang indah seperti ini.

DOOONG!

Membuat Sakura jawdrop di tempat. Sedangkan Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Sakura ternganga habis."Kenapa semuanya bertingkah aneh begitu? Padahal kita sekarang dalam misi penting. Masih banyak hantu yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah ini. Jumlahnya tak terhitung. Tapi ..."

"Inilah alasannya kenapa aku tidak mau masuk ke klub kacau ini. Orang-orangnya tidak waras begitu. Kalau tidak dipaksa Itachi-nii, aku tidak akan pernah mau masuk ke klub ini. Melihat keadaan para anggota seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku juga akan kena imbasnya nanti," ucap Sasuke memasang wajah frustasinya.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Benar juga, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Bisa-bisa kita ikut-ikutan seperti mereka nantinya."

"Bisa kuprediksi begitu. Tapi, setelah kuperhatikan cuma Konan dan Itachi-nii yang berpikiran waras di klub ini."

"Karena itulah Konan mengadakan audisi mencari anggota-anggota baru supaya ada orang-orang serius yang bertugas membasmi hantu di sekolah ini."

"Ya, aku dengar seperti itu alasannya. Tapi, sumber permasalahan mengapa semakin banyak hantu yang semakin jahil mengganggu para murid di sekolah ini. Mungkin ..."

Sasuke memegang dagunya. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Mungkin apa?"

"Mungkin ... aku sudah menyelidikinya dan mencari informasi dari berbagai macam media serta narasumber kalau sekolah ini dahulunya adalah bekas pemakaman umum. Lalu pemerintah kota Konoha memindahkan seluruh pemakaman itu ke kawasan lain. Namun, ternyata ada satu makam yang tertinggal dan lupa dipindahkan. Hingga tanpa disadari oleh pemerintah, makam itu mungkin berada di dalam sekolah ini."

"Eh, ada satu makam yang tertinggal?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, sepertinya penyebab sekolah ini menjadi angker adalah makam yang tertinggal itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 update.**

 **Maaf, terlalu pendek. Lain kali saya perpanjang lagi.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 4.**


End file.
